The Blue Ridge Mountain Bride
There is a legend in North Carolina of the spirit of a young woman that wonders aimlessly through the Blue Ridge Mountains, crying tears of rage and animosity. Her name was Amanda Christianson. In 1996, at 19 years of age, she was preparing for the day where she was going to run away with her 25-year-old boyfriend and get married. They loved each other with all their hearts and their love knew no boundaries. It was soon to be a match made in heaven. Before the ceremony was to take place, Amanda went to see her boyfriend. She had got him a dozen long stem lavender roses as a symbol of their love and a beautiful sterling silver dagger with an inscription on the blade to show him how much she loved him. Upon entering his home, she was greeted by a very shocking site. Her soon to be husband was cheating with the bridesmaid and he thought his lover would never find out. Amanda dropped the roses and began crying. She was otherwise enraged with her beau cheating on her. He tried to explain himself to Amanda, but she didn't want to hear it. She knew she would never get the image of her man cheating with the bridesmaid out of her mind, and never unseen again. So she did the only possible thing she could. The dagger she was going to give to her man, she slashed the bridesmaid to ribbons, left a big cut on her now-former lover's cheek, and stabbed both of her eyes out, so she would never have to see anything more heart-rending ever again. Amanda dropped the dagger and ran out into the night, crying very bitterly and angrily, threw herself into a ravine. It is said now that her ghost still wonders through out the woods, hands over her eyes, crying with so much anger and hurt in her tone. She is very tangible and will acknowledge you. If she does talk to you, she will not turn around to make eye contact with you because her eyes are still bleeding. You will only see the back of her long strawberry blond hair. If you so much as try to confront her head on, face-to-face, she will scream a very deafening ear-piercing scream, lunge at you, and proceed to stab you to death with the same dagger she used to kill her cheating fiancé with... Her face will be the last thing you'll ever see. However, there is an easy method to prevent Amanda from killing you... Say: "I'm not your lover." She will face you, and look at you, but you must not look directly at her. Look down. When she asks you why her lover cheated on her, reply with: "He will forever regret it." She will lay two beautiful pink roses at your feet, with a fresh $100.00 bill holding them together. Take them. It will show you accepted her gift, and she will walk out of sight. If you bother her and provoke her, all I can say is, kiss your life goodbye... Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Ghosts Category:Places Category:History Category:Ritual Category:Tragedy Category:MrAngryDog Category:15+